Fate Dictates
by Lucifer Rosemaunt
Summary: Ryu/Ken past/implied slash. Ryu’s POV about his relationship with Ken. Sometimes things just fall into place rather mutedly.


Fandom: Street fighter  
Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own *insert fandom name from above*... All I own is an overactive imagination.  
Summary: Ryu's POV about his relationship with Ken. Sometimes things just fall into place rather mutedly.  
Warning(s): implied/past slash  
Pairing(s): Ryu/Ken  
Word Count: 1,110

A/N: Day 20 of "22 new fandoms in 22 days." Calendar link up in my profile.  
Story note: There was going to be an actual plot, but it takes longer than a single chapter. T.T So, you get a one-shot exposition. There's no bang in this because I was trying to be a little truthful to life. You don't always have to spend your life pining after someone and get this huge confession.

o.o.o.o

Fate Dictates  
By: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o.o

Their friendship had started, what Ryu considered, out of necessity. There had been no one else around that was the same age as them since it had simply been them and Master Gouken. They had done everything together whether it was because they were sparring partners or because they were forced to do chores together. They had slept in the same room and shared every meal. They were even punished together, most of the time because of Ken's ideas. It seemed rather inevitable that they become close, become friends.

And though Ryu's first impression of the blonde American hadn't been good, he was glad that he'd been proven wrong. He'd learned rather quickly that he didn't mind that Ken often talked too much, spoke too loudly, or bragged about feats he couldn't yet perform. He didn't mind that Ken often clung to him unnecessarily, that he didn't seem to understand the concept of personal space.

The once quiet forest had been filled with laughter and that unbridled energy Ken had seemed to have no matter what the situation had been. That vitality had made Ryu see life differently, to see beyond simply discipline and training. He remembered how his own shouts had disturbed a good number of birds as well. The forest around the dojo had become more than his training grounds; it became their playground. Ken had changed him – he'd become a better fighter, a better person.

There was a time when they shared everything in life and of themselves. He rather liked those memories of the times when the world managed to revolve around them, when even he had stopped caring about personal space because it had been his prerogative to invade Ken's space and to touch him however he saw fit. They'd been equals in everything and there had never been fear of hurting the other or being judged. Ken would tease sometimes, but he'd always make up for it later on. Once again, Ryu attributed it to the fact that it had been unavoidable that they became physically closer. They'd gone through puberty together.

Even when Ryu had travelled and saw that such a progression from friendship to something more intimate didn't occur that often, at least not blatantly, in such large communities, he knew that theirs had never been a normal life to begin with. He couldn't bring himself to see a problem with what they'd done, who they'd been. They'd been young and took solace in each other's company.

But they weren't children anymore. They had shared neither space nor time together in years, and that had perhaps been the motivation that had kept Ryu moving from country to country. After Master Gouken had died, he'd really only had two things left for him, Ken and martial arts. Since one had left him, it had only seemed natural that he focus on the other. So focus on it, he did. His travels had taken him through Japan and cross the ocean to Thailand and finally to India where he'd sought stronger fighters and a new challenge. He allowed his feet and fate to lead him where it would. He'd always been of the opinion that there were many things to fight for, to try to change, but some things were just the natural course of life.

His life hadn't been complete unless he was fighting. He was unwilling to become stagnant, to lose sight of progress. That's what he suspected he missed most with Ken. Ken had always been a challenge, always managed to surprise him. They were simply too familiar with each other's moves not to be a challenge. Yet, somehow it had never gotten boring. He could attribute that fact to Ken leaving before such a thing could occur.

In truths though, Ryu didn't think he could ever become bored with him. Ken had been, _was_ irreplaceable to him, even when he'd known that it wasn't reciprocated. They were still friends; of course, that remained true, but Ryu had been replaced in Ken's life.

Ryu didn't really mind it since he understood why, saw it as inevitable. He understood that Ken's personality was simply built that way. Ken was meant for a life that required worrying about a business and hundreds of employees working under him. He had responsibilities that had been passed down to him. His life was full of fast cars and pretty women, and though it had seemed all too fast that one beautiful woman in particular had managed to replace a spot Ryu had long since given up, Ryu hadn't been able to even feel the slightest bit jealous.

Ken had looked too happy to feel jealous, and the most Ryu had felt was being completely out of place in that suit, during the wedding where he'd been the best man for the first and probably last time. He'd of course been happy for his best friend, happy for Ken's happiness and simply because he'd been able to spend time at all with him. They'd barely managed to keep in touch before the wedding. Ryu had been pleasantly surprised to get notice from Ken about the wedding in the first place.

After though, it had been time to leave and they were absent from each other for a while, no matter what they'd promised each other before parting. It seemed impossible for them to really spend time together. Ken was busy with his business and with his new wife, and Ryu was usually far from any sort of communication – even if he tried to stay in touch with Ken whenever he could. And for a while, they lost touch completely, each immersed in their own lives.

Then, suddenly, just as easily as it had been for them to drift apart, they were suddenly back together. Ryu still wasn't quite sure how it had happened. He wasn't sure why either, but while he had been unable to feel sad or jealous before, this feeling of triumph was almost overwhelming. He almost couldn't understand the emotion since it had probably been just as fated for their paths to cross again. It wasn't as though his life had been incomplete before. He'd been searching for meaning in his life, for the ultimate fight, the ultimate goal, and even now, he was still searching.

Ken was just back with him and though the closeness seemed much like a façade, he was willing to wait to see what would happen. He was willing to share meals, sleep, do chores, and spar together. He didn't mind sharing everything with Ken because it was really second nature. This was simply another segment of his life.

o.o.o.o

End ficlet

A/N: Don't forget to R/R (Read and Review)!  
Story Note: I don't think I did very well in this story. Too much exposition. T.T But this is actually a sort of story outline in my head that I was unable to write out due to time constraints, well, more like a prologue. (shrugs) What can you do?


End file.
